mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toenailsin
hEy hey toenailsin...wassupp..? how u doin..? :) u asked how i got the stats of the grape vine bus :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Haeder bazooka (talk • ) at 19:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC). :*wow. nice list Toenailsin (talk) 21:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Inventory Page Yes, I was on the new inventory page and they have some really cool new things. 1) you can filter the page to show items you don't have 2) items you don't have can be bought now if allowed 3) You can see graphical view of your inventory and mafia usage I made a few mistakes along the way not really used to creating pages here. I saw some items were on Christmas 2008 after I added them. I believe most are new based on the list I maintain.A Stefan Savoie 06:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) New Quality Images Balistic Pve already uploaded the three base ones - . I generated templates for them as well. When I get a chance, I plan on integrating them into the main equipment lists along with the origin information that's apparently now going to be provided with each item in the in-game lists. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 13:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Tables Just as an FYI, due to Zynga's inventory revamp, I'm underway on some updates to our own information. User_talk:Grendel67#Equipment_Table_Revamp Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) wishlist hi, new member, been recommended by one of my mafia family, looks like a great site, quick question, have tried to add the grip glove and the coyote to my wishlist but had no luck so far, nothing happens, even though my wishlist is empty, any suggestions? thanks a lot. Dannythecon 01:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ItemInfobox2 I tried to change the ItemInfobox2 to have 3 subtypes but it seems I can't get it to work with 3. Could you have a look since there are a few items (like Harbinger) that have 3 subtypes. -- Mazdafreak 21:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I say don't bother with subtype1 and subtype2. We already use the br tag to have lists under the Source field. Why not do the same on subtype? Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 23:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I also think we might want to change Source itself to be Location. And what do folks think about eliminating the Loot field or at least placing it below Source in the output table? Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 00:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Best Armor I'm having troubles with Best Armor page. I changed Offensive and Combined since D.R.E. was offensive 2 and cominbed 4. When I changed them the table just vanishes and I can't find any mistakes I made. The weird thing is that it only happens to the Best Armor page since I editted Best Weapons and Vehicles without any problems. I tried it different ways but each time it seems to do it without the table. -- Mazdafreak 16:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT stuff (Im editing an article in a major way for the first time,please read my msg) Hi Toenailsin..!!! I just wanted to inform you that I edited the Combat chopper,Ballistic vest and silk thunder pages (Beat the feds event) by adding the pictures as proof that it is giftable...I had them gifted from a friend so Im sure that they are giftable and those are the pics I posted in the article..Please have a look and tell me what u think of them. There's a person who is deleting my screenshots so If s/he hasnt done that yet then u can have a look. Thanks a lot buddy! Have a great day! sup sup visit thx for visiting my page greetz back The preceding unsigned comment was added by Pdx2000 (talk ) at 23:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC). Jobs I think I'm really bad at figuring out those templates with to much ifs and stuff like that :p I'm trying to get the images from the currency it the Job Info New template in stead of $, C$, R$, B$, V$ and L$. If you can/want to help me out let me know something. -- Mazdafreak 16:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Exacly what I wanted. I'll change all the tier pages so they adjust to it. Thanks. -- Mazdafreak 22:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Just wanted to confirm that the Armatura Motocicletta does have the correct stats listed against it. Noticed that the 'Confirm Please' message but didn't know how to edit that out. hi thank so much for replying my msg yes,, i'm willing to stay at this play to learn more.... altos of regaeds Local HustlerDon ToenailsinLevel 1079 ManiacYou Won!It was close, but you defeated your opponent! Buy stronger items for every person in your mafia.+ $0+2 ExperienceDealt 19 damageTook 15 damage Arachnophobia Hi. I just wanted to let you know that my edits to the Arachnophobia article has been reverted multiple times by one of your admins without being given any reason, see history. I had left a comment in the Comments of the article, but even after that, my edit was reverted. The reverting reason is not mentioned in the undo comments/summary, nor has the admin attempted to leave a message at my talk page. In fact, I don't get why this admin is adamant of having his own way, when both versions of the article are similar. How do I get through to this admin? azliq7 03:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to say: "cute avatar, Emir!" ;)~